yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Rainbow Magical Kawaii DD Sue
Mary Sue is an OC owned by MercifulCheese. She will be used to mess around in silly RPs on the Live Chat. Do not use this 'OC' without my permission. If you're going to edit it, edit it so she's more of a Mary Sue. EDIT - Thank y'all for the amazing feedback you've given to this page! We've made her an amazing Mary Sue, and it's because of y'all's help! Appearance Her eyes are normally pale blue, but they shimmer in the colours of the rainbow and they sparkle like they're full of glitter, and anyone who looks into them will be immediately hypnotized by her beauty and will forget anyone or anything else they have ever loved, except for platonically like family and friends because Mary is far too nice to do that to someone. She has the loveliest, natural purple hair that is softer than the finest wool in the entire world, while the back of her hair is naturally cherry red, like the yummiest candies. Her hair can change anytime she wants it to, but this is her usual and natural look. She's fine with changing it whenever because she is confident with any appearance. She can grow angel/fairy wings, a tail and cat ears, or a mermaid tail whenever she wants, which she can also modify to any color, but she usually colors them with a rainbow. Her kitty ears and tail she usually colours cherry red, like the back of her hair. Mary has an effortless, flawless complexion, and has the smoothest and fair skin, even more fair than Snow White. She has no pimples/spots, stretch marks or wrinkles whatsoever (and never gets them), since her skin is so perfect and she never ages. She has no need for makeup, because she still looks like Aphrodite without it. Everyone always describes Mary Sue as absolutely gorgeous and perfect. She does nothing at all to be beautiful and has been like this since forever ago. She hasn't had plastic surgery or anything, she was just born this perfect. She has the most beautiful pear body type. Her bust size in game is 1.6. IRL, it's a DD cup (just right, not too big, not too small), but she never ever feels any pain from them moving. She has a 20-inch waist and a huge, light weight, toned and jiggly set of buns. Her hip size is very big, and is super skinny. Her stomach is flatter than one single pancake. She has perfectly straight, white teeth, and her breath always smells fresh and minty, and she doesn't even have to brush her teeth. She has the greatest breeding ever. She also smells really nice, like roses and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven and blueberry muffins and other nice stuff. She can never get dirty, and her skin is softer than chinchilla fur. Personality Mary Rainbow Magical Kawaii DD Sue is just perfect. She can do anything. She is faster, stronger, smarter, more awesome, and prettier than any student at school. She is also at the center of attention. Every student has a crush on her, regardless of their sexual orientation or pre-existing crushes, but she is still searching for the one. She has a bit of John Cena in her, so she has someone who follows her and blares trumpets whenever she enters a room, but she is so perfect is doesn't bother her. She is perverted and anti-perverted at the same time and she is a virgin and bitch and a slut and kind at the same time. She's so perfect she is more perfect than perfection. Everyone gets out of the way and throws roses and daisies and other flowers whenever she comes into their gazes. Boys in the school become so head-over-heels they fight as strongly as they can for her and would even die for her. She also has a flair for the dramatics, but this doesn't ever annoy anyone, after all, she's perfect. She is dating many students, like Senpai, Budo Masuta, Riku Soma and even the headmaster! I know he's not a student, but they're dating anyway and had 1000000 babies. Because of all these children, she has grown to be quite motherly. She tries very hard not to brag about her perfection to others because she is too nice to make someone feel inferior. Backstory She used to live in a home planet named Mariasuey where everyone is very strong and invulnerable. However, Mary was different. She was invincible and had infinite strength, infinite anything! She was a survivor of the explosion of her home planet and she moved to earth. Her real family was left dead. She now has lots of friends and if anybody asks she sends them to her home planet. She Is also an ultimate goddess now after being adopted by gods. At some point in her life, she was killed by someone named Diamond Shine, because she mistreated Diamond so the whole world mistreated Diamond because Mary Sue mistreated Diamond. So Diamond laced her food with cyanide and lived happily ever after. oh yeah, one day she fucked sans and bendy and had jesus, the end! What happened next? Only six people know - Mary Sue, Diamond Shine, Mary Sue's adoptive mother, Diamond's daughter Valentina, Mary Sue's (former) boyfriend, sans,bendy,jesus, and the little-known younger sister of Mary Sue, Lucille. The details aren't to be divulged, but it had something to do with the Dark Arts and reviving the dead. Perhaps Oka knows something about it... One day, as she was returning to her home from school, she was cornered by an infamous murderer. The murderer informed her that her adoptive parents were responsible for the bombing of her home planet, before he shot her in the face. Powers * Teleportation * Flight * Hypnosis * Super Strength * Super Speed * Telekinesis * Shapeshifting * Mind reading/Telepathy * Immortality * Invulnerability * Ultimate regeneration * Invisibility * Omnipresent * Healing * Turning her sexy panties into guns * Turning her sexy stockings into swords * She doesn't eat, and she doesn't need to. All she needs is water and sunshine. * She is only 10 pounds! * Since she is the daughter if mother nature, she can make the weather whatever she wants, whenever she wants. * Hydrokinesis * Florakinesis * Pyrokinesis * Galaxy Manipulation * Everythingkinesis (Omnikinesis) * Star Generation * Control over the elements * Witch hunting skills * Great archery skills * Natural born swordswoman * A hell of a shooter * Acrobatics * Extremely superior art skills * Can swim faster than Michael Phelps * Amazing in bed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * She can rap the fastest vocaloid songs, including The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku, The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku and Sadistic.Music∞Factory about 3 times faster than they already are (try putting them on 2x speed on YouTube, that's not all...) * Exploding things at will (don't ask) * Immortality * She has the most powerful and beautiful voice. She can sing every note in every range, and doesn't have to breaths. It attracts all the innocent and cute animals in the world. * She can dance and move easily from one place to another. She can perfect moves that no one else can. * She can create new colors that no one has ever seen before. * She can become a female Sonic whenever she wants to. * She can controls her dreams, but this is not really necessary since her life is already perfect. * Can do any Fortnite dance flawlessly * Predicting the future * Prophetic dreams * Blood Bending * Fear based shapeshifting (can turn into whatever you're afraid of) * She can time travel to any point in time * Throwing magical glittery rainbow pearls that explode into confetti dynamite fireworks * Making her own aura to attract people. * Shooting lasers from her eyes * Shooting lasers from her boobs * Can pull out any weapon from her boobs (yes, she has magical boobs xD) * Can transform into a magical girl * Reviving the dead * Can kill anyone with one glance * Can force the whole school to dab * Can sing The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku * Can change bust size at will * Lust empowerment * Luring people with her angelic, siren-like voice * Can charm anyone into loving her. * Is able to scream a scream so super duper uber loud and deadly that can explode people's heads * She can extend her shoe heel to make it super sharp and can slice through anything * A mysterious power kept hidden. * Basically, anything and Everything * She is NEVER moody, and will always do what you say. Unless it means giving up her boyfriend(s). Then she'll give you a BAD TIME!!!!11!!!!1! * She never argues. * She never yells. * She is always gentle. * She can make people cry hysterically at her own will * She can control the emotions and relationships of people, but she would only use her powers to make people happy. * She has the highest form of etiquette possible to obtain. * She is better at cooking, sports, gardening, martial arts, street fighting, teaching, medical procedures, music, sewing, drama, info gathering, gaming, art, learning, being cute and running the student council for Megami than ANY other student in school. * She can stretch her long tongue all the way to, and maybe even a little past, her chin. * She can twerk better than any other bad bitch in the game. * She has an extremely flexible face, such as rolling her tongue and moving her very volume packed eyebrows, that aren't too thick. * If she farts it has the power to cause a nuclear explosion, but she doesn't have to try so hard to keep the deadly air in. * Can remove fingerprint marks on her phone. * Can give birth to children at anytime, anywhere. * Her tears can poison food. * Knows the meaning of life * She can clone everything and everybody. * She can extend every part of her body, even her tits. * She can become any cute girl in the universe. Family Mother: Mother Nature Father: God Sister: Beezlebub and Lucille Uncles: Alucard, Grimer, Muk, and Father Time Aunt: Latte the Moofia and Milk the Moofia Cousins: Meloetta, Bayonetta, Darkrai, Shaymin, Hoopa, Celebi, Jirachi, Mew (Pokémon), Victini, Arceus, Mewtwo, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Xerneas, Yveltal, Cobalion, Virizion, Keldeo, Terrakion, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Zygarde, Latias, Latios, basically any Legendary Pokémon you can think of, Mudkip, Greninja, Parappa, Harambe (because why not), Illuminati, Nyan Cat, Neon Pegasus, Space Unicorn, Lucina, Robin, Marth, Pit, Palutena, Lunala, Solgaleo, S A N T I A G O, Nebby (because WYNAUT haha the puns oh and wynaut is also her cousin), the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses, Cleopatra, Weiss Schnee, Hatsune Miku, Gumi Megpoid, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, Mew (Vocaloid), Mayu, Rana (Vocaloid), Rana (Minecraft), Sailor Moon, PewDiePie, Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Jay from the Kubz Scouts, Princess Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche, Sans, Frisk, Chara, Meta Knight, Russel Hobbs, You, Your sister, Your Mom, Your mom's sister, Your half-brother, Me, Mimikyu, King Dice, Mugman, Cuphead, Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Protag, Jevil, Kawaii~Chan, Ein, Emmett, Zeraora, Quartermaster, Quartersister, Pachirisu, Leo the Lion, Joshua from Joshua and the promised land, Umasou, Earth-chan, Mulan, Cinderella, Lil pump the genius, Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, Mario, Sonic, & Knuckles Other Sister: Lucille Pets: Kitty~ Routine 5:34 am - Wakes up early and feeds her kitten a rainbow marshmallow. 5:50 am - Dances to her favorite songs. 6:13 am - Chats with everyone on her social media. 7:00 am - Gets to school perfectly on time. As always. 7:15 am - Gets her cute leather high heels on and her magical little glitter fairy kitten does her makeup. She went to makeup school because she is as perfect as her master, though she doesn't exactly need the makeup. 7:20 am - Gossips with everyone and makes out with anyone she wants, regardless of their sexual orientation (so even a straight girl or gay boy would) 7:21 am - Teleports to the best ice-cream store in the multiverse instantly to buy ice cream for her fans (aka everyone, duh.). 7:22 am - Sometimes cries because she somehow thinks she is ugly, even though she was said to be confident. Anyone who sees her will immediately try their absolute best to cheer her up, but her kitten is really the only one who actually makes her feel better. 7:26 am - Feeds her kitten a cookie with rainbow chocolate chips. 7:30 am - Runs to every single company she owns and collects the money easily. 7:42 am - Takes selfies with everyone at school. 8:00 am - Is in class. She gets an A*++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ (plus 100000% extra credit) on every exam. 8:25 am - Leaves class and decorates the school with amazing paintings that no other student can paint. 9:00 am - Watches anime with her fans (aka everyone, duh). 10:00 am - Hangs out with Midori Gurin and texts Yandere Dev with her. Because of this, Midori has become one of the most popular students in the school, like she instantly became famous for Mary Sue doing this. 11:08 am - Invites everyone for a feast on a pink cloud floating above the school. The food is amazing, and nobody ever complains about it! She even made it herself. 11:37 am - Gives her kitten an amazing cherry-vanilla-caramel flavored cupcake. 2:00 pm - Walks into class. The teachers don't mind that she is late because she always gets perfect scores on her tests anyway, and they love having her for it. 2:01 pm - Finishes her schoolwork and homework at lightning speed. She gets an A+++++++++ because it's minor work compared to the tests. 2:05 pm - Leaves school and teleports to her home. 4:15 pm - Meditates to soothe herself from any tiny bit of stress that day. 5:00 pm - Plays bingo with God. She always wins. 6:00 pm - Checks ALL the visas she has (She has every visa in the multiverse). 7.00 pm -She goes to a really popular party (she's invited to every single elite celebrity party) and parties it up with the others who were invited 9.00 pm -Flies to her princess room in her very own rainbow pastel glittery cloud fortress castle for a good night's sleep. Her pet brown tabby kitten sleeps beside her. And then sleep fucks the kittens. Trivia * She is good at every single thing in existence, of course! * In the past, Yanderes have left their Senpais for her. * However, because Ayano is incapable of feeling emotion (and thus, incapable of truly making friends) she refuses to let her Senpai go. * The kitten on the school grounds belongs to her. In her true form, Kitty has pink glittering fairy wings and shinier eyes. She trails rainbow sparkles as she flies around, and radiates rainbow sparkles when she flaps her wings. * If anyone hates her, everyone will bully the person who hates her until they commit suicide, and then that person will go to purgatory. * However, if Mary Sue witnesses this, she will tell them to stop, for she is too kind and gentle to let that happen to somebody, afterwards, the person who hates her will become one of her best friends. * The glitter in her eyes changes depending on her emotions. When she is sad, they will fade. When she is angry, they spark like fire. When she is happy, they sparkle like diamonds. * She is a magical girl and is the most powerful one that has ever existed. * Mary can expect people mimicking her outfits all the time. She's the trendsetter of Akademi. * Since she's the best magical girl, she can kill any witch no problem with a single attack. And she has every single mahou shoujo weapon there is (musket, bow, cutlass, EVERYTHING) * She has multiple forms: a fairy, a mermaid, a goddess, a magical girl, a fab neko, and an intergalactic princess. * If she ever somehow died, everyone In Akademi would kill themselves by jumping off the roof because they have no reason to live anymore (the only exceptions being Yan-chan and Senpai because they apparently don't give a damn?) * She has the ability to change someone else's sexual orientation * She has no flaws at all, anything that seems like one is just a lie made up by someone evil! * She can lift the titanic with her pinky toe, and then also lift mount everest with her other pinky toe. * If she steps on a Lego she won't be affected at all. * When she sings, everyone also sings, making the whole game look like High School musical * She was once drag racing, but didn't get arrested. She later went to do some drinking and gambling, and still didn't get arrested. She can commit any crime, and not get arrested, wait no, when she does them, they suddenly aren't crimes anymore! Ha-ha-ha. * She has every single social media in the world (except for MySpace, like, wtf is MySpace anyway) and has the most followers, even more than all of the top 10 highest youtubers combined! * She was once drunk while driving her new Bugatti at high speed (which Is also confusing that she's only in high school but gets to drive a car by herself). But everyone seems to approve it because she's always right. * She has angel or fairy wings when she flies. * She makes like to die instantly posts that actually work. * She's the best student in school. * She's richer than Megami Saikou. * She has a magical waitress named Anami. Anami is also a sue. She lives in Mary's castle. Her full name is Anami Silver Wind Lilywell. * Not only people blare trumpets when she enters, but others nearby will also bow/throw rose petals at her * People will give everything they have if something bad happens to her * Even if she went to bed late night or had very little time of sleeping, she still looks fresh * There is an odd thing about Mary Sue. Ayano can spread gossip about her, which will lower her reputation, and post dirty secrets about her onto social media. The students react the way they react when Ayano spreads rumors about Kokona. In fact, much of Mary Sue's original programming was copied from Kokona, as well as the elimination methods. Most of the methods were deleted - however, the gossip method remained because logic. Thus, the player has the ability to use gossip to kill Mary Sue, and if she does die, the students will continue with their daily routine as always. Weird. * She can access the spirit world. * She doesn't know her own birthday. come to think of it, no one knows her birthday. So everyone just gives her cake every day unless she doesn't want any. * She knows YandereDev, even if that means totally breaking the 4th wall. * She owns all the animes and mangas of the entire world and there is an anime with her as the protagonist. * Her only real enemy is Diamond Shine. * According to Lucille, Mary Sue was killed at some point or other, but then something happened that revived her. ** She won't give us details about the above, though, except that she, Diamond Shine, Valentina Shine, and a few others were involved, and there may have been witchcraft and the Dark Arts happening as well. * She has died multiple times in the series, but has always come back to life. (Cuz she wuz cweated bai Doctah Wahwee!) * She has 247,000,926 phones, 15% of them are unbreakable Nokias. * It’s rumored she wears a mask around at school, to hide a gruesome gun wound. (Of course, this has not affected her popularity in the slightest). * She was abused at one point. * In the 60's she was a hippie. * DID WE MENTION HER (modestly sized, but also large) TITZ?! 100 Questions W.I.P *'Please tell us your name.' Mary Rainbow Magical Kawaii D'Sue. *'When is your birthday?' Oh, that's easy! It's...um... every day of the year? *'Your blood type?' A-! *'Please tell us your three sizes.' Those? Okay! This is a small milk carton... *'Tell us your family composition. '''Well, there's my mom, my dad, my sister, my aunts, my uncles, and my cousins! Their names are Mother Nature, God... 'EDITOR'S NOTE: Zoned out around here....girl would not shut up for an entire hour, but I wasn't annoyed somehow...' * '''What's your occupation? '''Oh, I'm just a student! But sometimes I sing... and dance... just ordinary schoolgirl stuff, you know! * '''Your favourite food? '''Caviar, maybe? Oh, I don't really mind. * '''Favourite animal? '''A cat! My Kitty is just the ''sweetest ''little thing, plus she has butterfly wings! * '''Favourite subject? '''Haha! How could I only pick ''one? * Dislike subject? ' Sports. Everyone is really sad when they lose, and I don't want to do that to them... * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' No, except my fans! Love you! * 'Do you enjoy school? '''Oh, why wouldn't I? * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''No, but people have been begging me to join theirs'... I don't know why... * '''What's your motto? '"Happiness is healthiness!" * 'Your special skill? '''Not many... I have a little list, though! * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''I have thousands of treasures! My kitten, my magical charm, too many to list all of them! * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Perfection? * '''Your forte? ' That's hard! I think I'm good at being nice to people. * 'Your shortcomings? '''None. * '''Places in your memories? '''Heaven, Mariasuey, my castle... oh, do I really have to remember back ''that ''far? * '''What is your favourite drink? ' Maria-Sue-Punch! You've probably never heard of it. It's made of enchanted strawberries, grated 24-carat gold, liquefied diamond, rainbow-infused water... ''Editor’s Note: I stopped caring around this point and played flappy bird instead...again, she DOES NOT SHUT UP.'' * 'How good can you swim? '''Oh, swimming? I don't really like swimming, but I'm ''okay ''at it... * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''Which kind? I'm pretty good on my unicorn! * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Patting my Kitty. She's so soft~ and fucking my BOIS * '''Disliked food? ' Oh, I don't think any food deserves to be disliked! * 'Anything you want most currently? '''World peace! * '''Afraid of heights? '''Of course not, silly! * '''Dislike thunder? '''It's just God asking me over for dinner! Nothing to dislike, unless Mother Nature is cooking... * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Both! * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''I use a special pen that offers custom colours, and it never runs out of ink! * '''What do you eat for breakfast? ' Ice-cream! Perhaps Hawaiian food if I'm feeling tropical. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Well, I'm friends with a couple! So, yes. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? '''A little bit! Would you like to hear my re-enactment of the Moonlight Sonata on the harmonica? * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''I'm both! * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''No, they're dead... i killed them as sisters * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Why would I need one? No, I have an Olympus Communicator! It works like... * '''How long is your commute to school? ' I don't keep track... you'll have to ask my carriage unicorns... * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' Oh, I suppose so... * '''Your favourite sports? '''Croquet! * '''How good can you cook? '''I can make anti-gravity muffins! Do you want to see? * '''Favourite colours? '''Rainbow, silver, gold, copper, black, white, rose gold... * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Someone hurting my Kitty... * '''How tall are you? '''I'm four foot, ten inches. * '''Shoe size? '''Shoe size five. * '''Your dreams? '''The perfect world; no wars, just total peace and perfection! * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''Hmm... ' * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? ' Only on hot days! * Do you like bitter coffee? '''I like sweet coffee better - someone once told me it matches my heart~ * '''Bad time? '''What is that? * '''Wake up time? ''I don't know! Ask Kitty, she's the one who does my makeup! * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''I like both, but I prefer my bed 'cause it's softer and more comfy. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Ooh, definitely. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Become a goddess! They don't have to eat~ * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Chilled is better. It's more similar to ice-cream! * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''I can write with both! And both my feet. Sometimes my neko-tail if I feel like it! * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' I got born! * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. 'I died... * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''I think Megami changed it to... 'Rainbow Magic Kawaii'? * '''What's your favourite flower? '''All of them! * '''What's your favourite saying? '"Be thankful for what you are now, and keep fighting for what you want to be tomorrow." * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '花、鳥、風、月 {Hana, tori,-fu, tsuki.} (Flower, bird, wind, moon.) * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Mother's gardening! It always smells so sweet... * '''And summer? '''My swimsuit collection! It's still going 15,000 strong... * '''What about fall? '''The adorable squirrels, rabbits, and animals preparing for winter! They're adorable, but not as adorable as my fairy kitten! * '''And then the winter? '''Definitely all the children asking for me to play with them in the snow. They're so sweet to me! * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''Don't need one. I can already travel to any point in time. But since you asked, I would go to the perfect future. * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''I like reading both, but manga is my choice here. * '''What's your allowance? '''One quadrillion gemstones, two ultra rare pearls, seventy thousand diamonds, and an infinite amount of money! * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''People tell me I'm perfect, amazing, and relaxing over and over again everyday. I get their point, but it's so nice of them to support me that much! * '''What are your hobbies? '''Everything! * '''Tell us your weight. '''Ten pounds. * '''What are you capable of? '''Everything you could and couldn't think of! * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''Casual sleepwear, made out of the finest silk in the world. * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Yes, millions of people actually. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''I would find out if you were being honest, and would save the world. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''Everyone knows my routine, didn't someone mention it earlier? * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My kitten and my magical blue orb. * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Both, ''obviously. * '''How do you commute to school? '''Teleportation or flight. Either will do. * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''I go to an elite celebrity party, but I do some minor things before going to sleep. * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Feed my kitten. ' * '''Where are you living right now? '''I have two homes: My magical castle, and my mom and dad's mansion. * '''What kind of place is it? '''Pure extreme luxury! * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''Being able to access the spirit world. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''Do I need to go back to that memory...? Fine, I'll tell you about it.....I was young when the explosion of my planet happened. Only a few survived. By a few, I mean seven million, but still, one hundred billion sues died! * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Yes, as long as nobody is killed. * '''How's your eyesight? '''Perfect! * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Christmas! * '''What job do you have in school? '''I'm the school's role model. * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''Did you check my routine yet? My freetime activities are listed there. * '''How long do you study every day? '''Five seconds. I study at lightning speed! * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''I don't rely on many people to give me advice, but I would ask my waitress Anami for advice. * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''I hang out with all my fans! * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''I would have no choice but to be myself again. * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''No. * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''I eat the haters! :3 * '''How many friends do you have? '''I make friends with whoever I want. My last count was 8 googolplex, and that was quite a while ago! * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Yes, to buy some rose seeds. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''Yes, the actors for ''Kubo and the Two Strings, Bayonetta, ''and many more franchises! * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was good enough, even if there are some things I dislike. Gallery Mary Sue.png|''Her Flawless Picture Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Joke OCs Category:Students Category:Mary Sues/Gary Stus Category:Magical Girls Category:Goddess Category:Fairies Category:Polyamorous